Conventionally, the game software is written into a game cartridge or a compact disc and then executed in an exclusive game console. An example of the exclusive game console includes the early-stage Nintendo game console, the widely favorable PlayStation game console (PS1, PS2 or PS3), and the recently marketable Wii console. Nowadays, since people are very busy in many affairs, they usually fail to play the game console after school or after work. As a consequence, handheld game consoles are rapidly gaining in popularity. During the commute time, the waiting time for meal, the waiting time to see a doctor, or any other waiting time, the user may play a handheld game console to kill time. For example, the commercially available handheld game consoles include Sony PSP game consoles, Nintendo NDSL game consoles, and the like.
FIG. 1 is a schematic front view illustrating the appearance of a convention handheld game console. As shown in FIG. 1, the handheld game console 1 comprises a housing 10, plural operating buttons 11, a directional button 12, two fire buttons 13 and a screen 14. When the operating buttons 11 are pressed down, corresponding instructions are inputted and corresponding functions are executed. The directional button 12 indicates the direction of taking an action. The fire buttons provides access to the applications menu for inputting other instructions. The fire buttons 13 includes a right fire button (R) and a left fire button (L). The screen is used for displaying the gaming frame for facilitating the user to view and play the game.
Generally, when the handheld game console is in the non-usage status, it is stored in a backpack of the user. During the transportation period, the handheld game console is readily collided with other objects within the backpack. Since the buttons of the handheld game console is continuously collided in the non-usage status, the use lives of the buttons will be shortened.
For solving the problem of causing continuous collision, the handheld game console is designed to have a sliding cover. Such handheld game console is also referred as a handheld slide-open game console. Generally, the handheld slide-open game console has a first casing and a second casing. The first casing is slidable with respect to the second casing. A display screen is disposed on the first casing. Plural buttons are disposed on the second casing. The plural buttons comprises common buttons, a directional button, fire buttons, and so on. When the handheld slide-open game console is in the non-usage status, the user may move the first casing to cover the plural buttons of the second casing in order to avoid continuous collision of the buttons. Whereas, for using the handheld slide-open game console, the user may move the first casing with respect to the second casing to expose the plural buttons. As such, the buttons are operable by the user.
In comparison with the general handheld game console, the fire button arranged on the second casing of the handheld slide-open game console is a flat button. When the plural buttons of the second casing are sheltered by the first casing, the fire button is not protruded over the first casing, and thus the overall appearance of the handheld slide-open game console is aesthetically pleasing. This handheld slide-open game console, however, still has some drawbacks. For example, when the handheld slide-open game console is in the usage status, the first casing becomes hindrance from operating the flat fire button because the fire button is hindered by the first casing. If the flat fire button is replaced by another fire button that is protruded over the surface of the second casing, the appearance is no longer aesthetically pleasing. Therefore, there is a need of providing a handheld slide-open game console with easy-to-use and aesthetically-pleasing benefits. As know, the slide-open mobile phone fails to possess easy-to-use and aesthetically-pleasing benefits.